Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: On m'avait dit que l'amour était beau et doux : J'y ai cru. On m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait parfois être prêt à tout donner, à tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour. Mais donner corps et âme au bourreau est-il une preuve suffisante d'amour? UA moderne : [Ace,Luffy]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir!**

 **J'ai écris ce OS rapidement, sous l'inspiration des deux citations, celle du titre : "Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime..." de Luis de Camoens et celle du résumé : "C'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour." de Albert Camus, que j'ai retravaillé par la suite.**

 **Mon tout premier AcexLuffy et en version M. J'espère que ce sera au niveau des fans de ce couple [Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a...]. Je pense écrire quelques OS dessus, étant un couple intéressant, hors contexte de la fraternité.[Je ne suis pas particulièrement pour l'inceste!]**

 **J'espère que l'idée principale qui ressort de cette histoire plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **...**_

"Je rentrerais tard. Attend moi."

L'homme brun enfile son manteau, prend un paquet de cigarette qu'il fourre dans sa poche droite et s'approche de moi pour me déposer une bise sur le front.

"Tu sais que je t'aime hein? Tu le sais ça bébé?"

J'hoche la tête positivement. Je le faisais chaque jour, la question étant devenue systématique avant son départ. Il sort du petit appartement dans lequel nous vivons et j'entend la clef refermer la porte après son passage. Le silence m'entoure, celui que j'appréciais, celui qui me tenait compagnie. Ace travaillait chaque soir dans une petite boite de nuit comme barman. Il revenait très tard la nuit et je devais rester éveillé.

Rester éveillé jusqu'à son retour était une des consignes auxquelles je devais me tenir. Parmi elles, l'interdiction de sortir, de fréquenter des personnes... Ace m'assure qu'il fait ça pour me préserver, me protéger. Il prétextait des excuses à chaque visites inattendues de mon ami Zoro ou de mon frère Sabo, pour qu'ils ne puissent m'approcher. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, car je l'avais lui. Il disait qu'il m'aimait, alors cela devait suffire... enfin je pense.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et j'observe l'extérieur, depuis le quatrième étage. Evidemment les poignées ont été retiré. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas foulé le bitume ou été dans une voiture. Des jours ou des semaines, peut-être même quelques mois. Mais je continue de sourire doucement. Je n'avais pas besoin de partir, car après tout Ace m'aime. Il me le répète sans cesse, il dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'être aimé.

Il veut vivre avec moi pour toujours, il me l'a chuchoté au creux de l'oreille, un soir où il me prenait bestialement. Mais il veut que je sois sage, il dit que ce serait dommage de me punir, malgré qu'il trouve toujours un prétexte pour le faire. Mais c'est de ma faute, je n'avais qu'à être sage après tout...

Je me lève à la hâte car il fallait que je prépare à manger. Ace avait toujours grande faim et la cuisine devait être faite pour chacun de ses retours. Je pique légèrement du nez alors que je nettoie les tomates sous l'eau. Je me ressaisis bien vite car il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme. Qui sait ce qu'il m'arriverait dans ce cas là!

La préparation des makis boeuf-tomate aura pris une heure de mon temps et je suis exténué. Je n'avais pas dormis depuis deux jours, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir. Je devais l'attendre! Alors je prend un livre, et je m'installe confortablement sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre pour occuper mon temps en dehors des taches ménagères. Ace avait retiré mon portable et nous n'avions pas d'ordinateur, car il ne veut pas que je puisse communiquer avec l'extérieur. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, car il le fait en pensant à moi.

Si je ne fais rien de mal, la nuit se terminera sûrement bien. Il fallait que je tienne encore quelques heures, rien d'infaisable.

..

..

Quelque chose de violent me réveille et quand j'ouvre les yeux, Ace est debout en face du lit, le regard noir. Et je réalise enfin que je dormais, m'étant assoupis sur mon livre. Je m'injure intérieurement pour avoir été si négligent.

"Luffy, rappelle moi ce que j'ai dit avant de partir."

Je déglutis, la gorge sèche, angoissé et mal réveillé. La voix avait été dur et je savais que tout cela n'allait pas finir en quelque chose de bon.

"Tu m'as demandé de t'attendre." répondis-je tout bas, baissant les yeux.

-Tu vas pouvoir me dire dans ce cas pourquoi je te trouve en train de dormir?

-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours."

Négocier ne servait à rien en dehors de me faire gagner un peu de temps sur la suite.

"Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à toi de décider! C'est MOI qui décide de ta vie, de quand tu dois dormir, manger, te laver et si tu continus à ME désobéir, JE t'interdirais de parler, tu comprends bien ça?"

Je baisse les yeux, murmurant un petit 'oui' pendant que je serre mes jambes et que je contracte les muscles de ma vessie. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais une méchante envie d'aller au toilette, mais le moment n'était pas approprié pour demander la permission d'aller aux wc.

"Maintenant je vais être obligé de te punir pour que tu comprennes bien ce que je viens de dire. Va te mettre en position."

Je sors du lit et je me déshabille pendant qu'il part dans une des pièces adjacentes. Je retire les quelques affaires qu'il me reste et je me tourne vers le mur gris. Je me positionne contre lui, mon sexe rencontrant la façade froide. J'attend ainsi, les mains derrière la tête. J'entend du bruit derrière moi mais je ne bouge pas.

"Maintenant dit moi que tu aimes ça, la façon dont je te traite. Supplie moi de te fouetter, ça m'excite."

Ace aimait me flageller, par plaisir ou par punition. Mes fesses étaient recouvertes de cicatrices roses, longues et fines, contrastant sur la peau pale et lisse qui s'étendait bien avant. Certaines qui dataient de seulement quelques jours me font encore souffrir et je tente de contrôler ma respiration. Il lui était arrivé de me garder dans cette position plusieurs heures durant, me faisait supplier et frapper jusqu'à épuisement.

"Ace, s'il-te-plaît...

-Continue!

-Frappe moi."

La lanière de cuir touche violemment une première fois mon fessier et je cris sous la douleur. Les blessures les plus récentes me lançaient et une larme me coule sur la joue, le premier coup était toujours le plus dur à encaisser.

"Supplie moi!

-Ace..s'il-te-plait."

Le cuir glisse sous mes courbes, frôle le creux de mes reins, et repart dans la rainure entre mes fesses. La lanière ressort et je sens qu'il s'échauffe à me soumettre.

"Ace...Ace, s'il-te-plait, fouette moi." Ma voix est basse et je dois mettre toute mon énergie à chuchoter ces quelques mots.

J'entend son rire et les coups reviennent, nombreux, douloureux, lancinant. Mes cris ne peuvent s'arrêter et mes larmes dévalent mes joues puis mouillent le mur. Je ne tiens plus et je me déverse sur le béton en face de moi. J'ai honte, je me sens sale et humilié. Mais c'était des sentiments que je connaissais bien.

Mes pieds trempent dans mon urine et les coups s'arrêtent. Le brun me retourne et son regard est inexpressif.

"Compte..."

Son bras se lève, et ce qui lui sert de fouet s'abat sur mon sexe. Mon cri reprend plus douloureusement, la douleur vrille dans mes bourses et je commence à fatiguer. Son regard était resté ancré dans le mien, et j'avais pu y apercevoir du désir, preuve qu'il prenait son pied à me faire du mal.

"J'ai dit compte."

Alors je chuchote un petit "Un" puis un "Deux", et ainsi jusqu'au dixième coup, où je tombe assis dans le liquide jaune, au porte de l'évanouissement. Je vois l'autre main d'Ace le branler activement et ses traits du visage commencent à se crisper. Il me fait signe d'approcher et il me colle son pénis humide entre les lèvres. Il ne lui suffit ensuite que de quelques secondes avant de venir dans ma gorge. Sa main me caresse les cheveux et je le vois sourire doucement.

Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur et il me prend dans ses bras.

"Tu as aimé bébé?"

Je murmure que oui alors que mon esprit hurle qu'il déteste ça, la façon dont il me traite. Mais Ace me gardait jalousement pour lui, alors je devais plutôt le remercier de me garder encore avec lui. Je souris doucement quand il chuchote un "Je t'aime" au creux de mon oreille...

..

..

* * *

 **Oui ce n'était pas rose, mais c'est quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai voulu le mettre sur papier [façon de dire...] avant de partir en vacances. Je prend ce sujet tout de même assez au sérieux, la violence conjugale étant quelque chose que je déteste tout particulièrement. [et vous aussi je l'espère...]**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner des avis, ayant abordé pour la première fois ce couple.**

 **J'ai classé la fic en terminé mais peut-être la r'ouvrirais-je un jour pour poster un deuxième chapitre, qui me trotte déjà en tête, sur le point de vue d'un autre personnage...**

 **Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt je l'espère bien!**

 **Mama**


	2. Chapter 2

Oya~ Mina-san!

Alors j'avais annoncé que _peut-être_ j'ajouterais une suite, et chose faite, vous voilà avec un chapitre 2! Il traîne là depuis deux semaines alors j'ai fais multiples corrections, pour éviter de l'ajouter à la liste des fics à corriger!

Le chapitre 2, tel que le 1, est classé **M** (Violence et sexe)

Quelques unes ont trouvé le chapitre 1 étrange ou troublant, et bien c'était un peu le but, je cherchais à renvoyer quelque chose un peu...comment dire...malsain qui se dégagerait de la fic!

Bref l'effet fut peut-être un peu réussit et si le chapitre 1 vous a plu, celui-ci n'a pas de raison de ne pas vous plaire, restant dans le même esprit!

J'avais annoncé dans le chapitre 1 que ce chapitre s'appuierait sur le point de vue d'un autre personnage! Je pense que ce n'était pas très bien dit, mais c'est toujours un POV Luffy, vous remarquerez plutôt qu'on est plus dans l'esprit "toujours amoureux" de notre petit brun, mais dans le côté "j'hais Ace". Disons que le premier chapitre traitait de la part encore amoureuse de lui et que ce deuxième chapitre est plus focalisé sur la haine qu'il éprouve!

Vous comprendrez tout cela en lisant ce chapitre 2 qui je l'espère ne vous fera pas fuir!

* * *

 **Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime.**

Chapitre 2

...

-JE T'EN PRIE, ARRÊTE! ACE, ARRÊTE!

Je résiste comme je peux, me débattant pour échapper aux mains du brun qui tente de me déshabiller.

Je ne voulais plus...non, je ne _pouvais_ plus supporter ce qu'il me faisait. Cela faisait 10 semaines que j'étais enfermé dans cet appartement, subissant les coups et les humiliations de mon amant.

Les premiers jours, j'avais d'abord encaissé sans rien dire, mais les coups étaient devenus bien plus nombreux et bien plus forts. Ace m'avait ensuite très rapidement fait expérimenter le fouet, la cravache, le martinet...la torture moderne. Toutes sortes d'objets qui me donnent la nausée tandis que c'est pour lui une source inépuisable d'excitation.

Ce qu'il préfère par dessus tout, c'est d'enfoncer ma tête dans le matelas, en me prenant contre mon gré. Il fait toujours en sorte que je ne puisse me débattre, attachant mes mains aux pieds du lit avec des menottes. De plus, il est particulièrement friand de mes cris. Pas ceux de plaisir évidement, mais ceux de douleur, de supplice lorsqu'il force le passage en moi, sans préparation.

Le pire est que j'ai ni la force et ni le courage de résister, encore moins quand je suis attaché. J'étais trop faible pour m'opposer à l'homme que j'aime ou plutôt à l'homme que j' _avais_ aimé. Car c'était ce que mon subconscient hurlait à chaque lanière de cuire qui marquait ma peau. Je le déteste, je le hais!

J'avais longtemps protesté quand il avait retiré mon téléphone, la seule chose qui me permettait de rester en contact avec le monde extérieur. Mais il avait gagné, car je n'avais pas la force pour lui arracher.

Après deux semaines sans nouvelles, Zoro était venu mais Ace mentit en lui disant que j'étais partis voir mes parents, à l'autre bout du pays. Je savais qu'il ne le croyait pas mais il ne pouvait que s'y résigner. Moi j'étais resté enfermé dans la chambre, grattant le bois de la porte, me retenant de sortir me jeter dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

10 semaines, quand j'y pense c'est 70 jours, 1680 heures, 100800 minutes.

 _"Sérieux mec, t'as rien d'autre à foutre dans un moment pareil?"_

 _-Ta gueule, j'essaie de penser à autre chose!_

 _"Pense plutôt à un moyen de te sortir de là!"_

Les voix intérieures, ça a du bon des fois... Mais comment faire face à 72 kilos de force brute? Mon pantalon est vite devenu de l'histoire ancienne et il attrape déjà les bracelets métalliques à sa portée.

J'ai peur! Je suis terrifié à l'idée de devoir subir de nouveau ça. Je dois me défendre, je dois me défendre, je dois me défendre!

L'adrénaline pulse en moi et avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je repousse violemment le brun qui retombe en arrière sur le lit. J'en profite pour me relever à la hâte mais en vain, car seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Ace me fait déjà face et son poing s'abat avec violence sur ma joue. Je crie et retombe sous le choc, ma tête heurtant le coin de la table de chevet. Je sens un filet liquide me couler sur la joue, l'arcade sourcilière avait cédé.

Je suis sonné et mon visage me fait affreusement mal. Je porte une main à ma joue endolorie et gonflée. Je risque d'avoir une belle marque après ça, pensais-je affaiblie. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce coup et je suis encore dans les vapes quand il s'approche de nouveau de moi. J'essaie de me recroqueviller dans le peu d'espace que me permet le coin entre la table de chevet et l'armoire, protégeant mon visage de mes bras.

Le pied chaussé d'une paire 45 s'égaye à marquer mon corps, me violenter, me terrifier. Je pleure et lui demande d'arrêter, chose qu'il ne semble pas entendre.

-Alors comme ça tu essais de faire ton rebelle? REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE!

Je lève faiblement la tête et la chaussure vient s'essuyer sur ma joue. Je glapis quand la semelle écrase mon précèdent hématome, je geins quand on me tire par les cheveux, je supplie quand je sens l'acier froid sur mon poignet droit et je n'ai déjà plus de larmes quand ma tête est écrasée au sol.

Je n'ai plus de force quand son membre durcis et excité par les précédents coups qu'il m'a administré s'enfonce dans mes chairs. Je relève faiblement la tête pour regarder le réveil qui indique la date d'aujourd'hui. Je souris faiblement en pensant à la fête que mes amis doivent partager ce soir.

Car aujourd'hui, on est le 24 décembre.

...

Je n'ose pas le regarder tandis qu'il me caresse _gentiment_ les cheveux. Je suis toujours étendu par terre, à moitié nu, à moitié sale et à moitié évanouis. Une vibration me parvient tout de même aux oreilles et le brun se lève pour accéder à son portable. Je le vois sourire quand il lit quelque chose à son écran.

Il revient vers moi et se penche, ce qui me permet d'avoir son sourire en grand face à moi. J'aimais ce sourire agrémenté de taches de rousseur. Ça lui donne un côté gamin, malgré sa personnalité peu enfantine.

-Ton cadeau de noël est arrivé. Je suis sûr que ton _corps_ saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Il se lève et empoigne un manteau et un bonnet. Je le regarde faire en pensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du cadeau. Un nouveau jouet qui allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je pleure doucement en pensant à ce noël que j'allais passer.

Noël était ma fête préférée. On mangeait un grand repas, en compagnie de tout nos amis, on s'offrait des cadeaux, on riait, on s'amusait, et ça n'avait pas de prix de voir mes amis heureux.

Zoro...Usopp...Nami...Sanji..Chopper...Sabo!

Je continue de pleurer doucement quand j'entend la porte se refermer. Ma tête est lourde et mon regard se porte vers la fenêtre. Il neige dehors. J'ai tellement envie de sortir, de pouvoir sentir le vent frais sur ma peau, cueillir les flocons dans le creux de ma main...

Ace avait laissé la menotte d'attachée à ma main droite et je pense pendant un instant que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il la détache de la soirée.

Je fais le tour du petit appartement du regard. Rien avait changé depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. La chambre et la pièce à vivre étaient intiment liées par une grande ouverture sans porte. La même cuisine, les mêmes livres sur les étagères, la même table qui trône au milieu de la pièce...

La table...

Je fixe cette table et quelque chose attire mon attention. Je tremble et je tente de me relever au mieux que les menottes me le permettaient.

 _"Te fais pas de faux espoirs!"_

Pourtant...ce qui est posé sur cette table à plusieurs mètres de moi n'est pas un espoir mais une bénédiction.

 _-Putain de bordel de merde!_

 _"Waw calme toi."_

 _-Oh la vache!_

 _"Ouai...j'avoue là.."_

Le portable...Il a pas prit son portable.

Je me laisse retomber par terre, et je pose ma tête sur le parquet froid, souriant comme un idiot.

 _"T'as oublié un détail mon vieux."_

Et merde, les menottes. Mon cœur s'affole en pensant à cette seule occasion que je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais. Je cri alors que je tire sur ma main, poussant les menottes. Au bout d'un moment d'effort acharné, mon poignet devient bleu et rouge, égratigné. Je pleure sans faire attention à la douleur au bout de mon bras. Mais d'un coup l'espoir revient. Je tente de me mettre sur pied, malgré que la longueur des menottes me permettait au mieux d'être accroupie.

J'agrippe le longeron(*) par le dessous et je tire le lit vers moi, pour me rapprocher de la table. L'euphorie me prend quand je pense au téléphone à seulement quelques mètres de moi et la peur du retour du brun me plonge dans une crainte et une excitation nouvelle.

Je sais que le fournisseur de ce genre d'objet sado-maso est un ami à Ace, un certains Franky. Mais celui-ci habite à vingt minutes en voiture. Ça me laisse grand minimum un peu plus de 40 minutes à son départ et un peu moins de 35 maintenant. L'espoir qu'il reste bavarder ne quitte pas une seule seconde mon esprit.

Mes doigts s'agitent et glissent sur le bois de la table, trouvant enfin le mobile tant convoité. Ma respiration s'accélère et s'affole quand je tiens l'appareil dans ma main. Un coup de fil, juste un, pour noël, ça ne me coûtait rien, surtout si je me dépêchais.

Je tape les chiffres du seul numéro que je connaissais par cœur...

...

* * *

* Le longeron est la partie verticale du lit qui relie les pieds.

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu que j'y ai ajouté une suite!

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué je finis ce chapitre sur une touche de suspense, qui annonce donc une suite. Pas de date limite que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Comme je l'ai dit dans une des mes fics et dans mon profil, je fais une correction de mes fics complète, car beaucoup trop de fautes je trouve. Travaux saisonniers toute la semaine qui suit, donc temps d'écriture très limité.

Merci à tout ceux qui auront lu ce deuxième chapitre pas tout rose (sauf peut-être les fesses de Luffy, hein Pelouse de Cuivre ;)) et je vous salue convenablement!

Votre délicieuse et dévoué Mama [Yop, j'ai un peu mal aux chevilles là!]


	3. Chapter 3

Nous voilà au chapitre 3!

J'avais bien dit que je ne posterais plus avant d'avoir finis une tonne de chose que j'avais listé sur une autre fic et sur mon profil... Mais comme les chapitres de "Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime..." ne sont pas très long, je prend un peu de temps par plaisir à écrire et poster afin de penser à autre chose.

A ce jour, je ne pense pas faire plus de cinq ou six chapitres à cette fic.

Contrairement aux précédents chapitres, celui-ci n'est pas classé **M**. Pas d'évocation de violence ou de viol, ni trop de langage cru.

Ce chapitre est totalement en **POV Zoro**!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

...

 _24 Décembre, 20h16_

Tip, Tap...Tip, Tap...Tip, Tap...

Les ongles fraîchement manucurés de Nami tapotent en rythme sur le bois de la table, ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus. Je lui lance un regard acerbe et elle fronce les sourcils en retirant sa main qu'elle passe délicatement dans ses mèches rousses.

L'ambiance autour de la table est particulièrement insipide. C'était toujours _lui_ qui fournissait la joie à la veille de Noël. Ce début de soirée était vraiment...sans saveur. Usopp et Sanji fixaient leur coupe de champagne et Chopper son verre de jus de fruits. Personne n'ose s'engager pour trinquer, car il manquait définitivement quelqu'un à la soirée.

-Vous croyez qu'il va bien?

Je fais un mince sourire à Chopper. Il avait eu plus de courage que nous en osant aborder le sujet. Il nous fixe un par un, les yeux mouillés. Je sers un peu plus ma flûte entre mes doigts et je me crispe. Le blond sort une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche et je lui lance à lui aussi un regard noir. Il me répond d'un grincement de dent en rangeant son déstressant. Il était hors de question de fumer dans mon appart!

-Je...Je suis sûr qu'ils s'amusent. C'est..c'est leur premier noël en amoureux après tout.

C'que c'est guimauve de croire un truc pareil! Il fait ça pour se rassurer lui même. Puis il a jamais été bon pour mentir, même Chopper n'a pas l'air d'y croire cette fois.

Tous autour de la table lui lance un regard peu amène. A croire qu'on ne sait plus parler que par les yeux.

-Ben quoi?

-Tu crois vraiment à cette connerie?

Le cook a parlé et pose tout haut ce que l'on pensait tous.

-Mais peut-être a-t-on été un peu trop pessimiste ces derniers temps. C'est vrai, peut-être es...

-Sans déconner Usopp...Ça...ÇA FAIT 10 PUTAIN DE SEMAINES!

-PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER! J'ESSAIE DE LE RASSURER. ON EST TOUS CONSCIENT DE ÇA.

-Calmez-vous, on est déjà tous sur les nerfs, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Vous plombez encore plus l'ambiance.

Nami s'énerve mais on apercevait tous cette lèvre du bas qui frémit et ces pupilles qui s'éclaircissent. Je sens que ce noël allait être particulièrement mémorable.

Je ferme les yeux pour me replonger dans des souvenirs amers.

...

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Je...Je suis gay, Zoro..._

 _Waw...!_ _Pas que j'ai un problème contre les homosexuels, mais que mon meilleur ami me dise ça alors que nous sommes tout les deux nus dans le bain me refroidit un peu. Je préfère exploser de rire sur le ridicule de la situation et il rougit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau._

 _Il a 15 ans depuis deux jours, et je suis plus vieux de deux ans. J'ai toujours mis des priorités à ce qu'il soit heureux. C'est une boule d'énergie, de joie et de naïveté, et malgré que cela puisse parfois être insupportable, on espérait préserver cette part de lui le plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus de pureté, de chasteté et de candeur dans un corps d'homme._

 _Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux toujours en rigolant. Il doit penser que je me moque de lui, mais je n'oserais pas. Après tout, moi et le love-cook n'avons pas été les plus catholiques après des nuits trop arrosées._

 _Je sens qu'il faut faire retomber un peu la tension alors je prend mon air le plus désinvolte._

 _-Du coup tu es sur quelqu'un en particulier ou...?_

 _-Ou..Ouai._

 _Bon déjà ça se concrétise. Je m'adosse sur le bord de la baignoire et je lance un regard interrogateur à Luffy en face de moi. Il lève les yeux vers moi et je sens sa gène._

 _-Ben...depuis...depuis deux semaines. Je..je flirte avec un gars..._

 _-Et je le connais?_

 _Hochement de tête. Ah! Usopp? Nan, ils sont juste potes. Sanji? J'ai surtout l'espoir que non. Chapi..Non c'est pas ça... Chapo...mh toujours pas. Ah! Chopper! Un soit disant ami dont il me parle de temps à autre. Mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était plus jeune que lui encore?_

 _-C'est...Law._

 _-Law? Trafalgar Law? Le mec du bahut en post-bac?_

 _-Ouai..._

 _-Luffy...Il a 20 ans.._

 _Il rougit encore plus et je comprend pourquoi il aura mis tant de temps à m'en parler. Ce qui me surprend le plus ce n'est pas l'âge de ce mec mais avec son air je m'en-fout-de-tout et sans expression, c'est complètement le contraire de Luffy. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut lui trouver. Après tout on m'a déjà dit que les opposés s'attirent. Mouai..._

 _Je lui passe ma main dans les cheveux et je reprend mon rire de plus belle. Sa bouille de gamin est démentielle!_

...

 _-Vous avez rompu?_

 _Je regarde Luffy qui ne semble pas plus effondré que ça d'avoir quitté Marco. C'était son troisième_ _mec depuis un an. Il n'avait plus eu de relation sur durée depuis le départ de Law. J'avais apprit à l'apprécier mais après un an ensemble, il avait trouvé judicieux de rompre avec Luffy quand il prit la décision de changer d'université pour la fac de médecine réputé de l'autre bout du pays._

 _Je ne lui en avais pas voulu mais Luffy avait prit des semaines à s'en remettre et des mois avant de vouloir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant il semblait accumuler les relations courtes._

 _Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Quelque soit ses décisions, je le soutiendrais dans ses choix._

 _..._

 _-Je te présente Ace._

 _Encore un mec plus vieux. J'accepte la poignée de main qu'il me tend pendant que Luffy nous présente brièvement. Le grand brun qui se tient à côté de mon meilleur ami me fait un sourire en précisant qu'il était heureux de me rencontrer. Son visage est parsemé de tache de rousseur et lui donne un air de gamin malgré sa musculature bien travaillé._

 _Je comprend pourquoi il plait tant à Luffy qui le dévore des yeux. Je sens que ce mec va me plaire._

 _..._

 _-Tu es sûr de pas vouloir venir? Il y aura tout le monde._

 _Le brun au bout du fil s'excuse encore une fois en radotant qu'il devait rester avec Ace. Cela fait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils se côtoient et ils envisagent de s'installer dans un petit appartement._

 _-Tu devrais apprendre à lui dire non des fois._

 _"Vraiment je peux pas ce soir. Il veut vraiment que je reste avec lui. Je suis désolé."_

 _Je grogne en réponse. On voyait de moins en moins notre ami et la situation m'exaspérait. Les autres pensent que c'est normal pour leur relation de mieux se connaitre et de rester un peu plus ensemble._

 _-_ _Law n'était pas comme ça...Tu n'avais pas d'obligation avec lui._

 _"Arrête de toujours me parler de lui, on est plus ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Je suis avec Ace maintenant."_

 _J'entend l'autre brun, un peu plus loin, crier à Luffy de se dépêcher. Il s'excuse une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher._

 _..._

Et maintenant on en était là, à se demander, si ou non, on avait de l'importance pour notre meilleur ami. Mais on savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. On ne pouvait pas prévenir la police sans preuve tangible, et il ne nous prendrait pas au sérieux, avec notre dégaine de délinquant, que notre ami c'était fait enlever par son mec.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je le sors nonchalamment. Je regarde le numéro d'affiché mais celui-ci semble inconnu.

 _"Avoue tu as eu un espoir..."_

 _-L'espoir fait vivre enfoiré._

-Allo?

 _"Zoro?"_

Cette voix...!

-LUFFY!

* * *

Voilà comment j'ai occupé toute mon après-midi. J'espère qu'un peu moins de douleur aura été la bienvenue et oui on finit encore une fois sur du suspense! Le prochain chapitre, on retourne un peu dans le cru.

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire en espérant que les fautes n'auront pas été trop présentes. Le prochain chapitre, je compte le faire beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus long!

Bisous à tous et toutes!

mama


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooow~!

Je suis de retour avec un chapitre biiien plus long que les précédents! Il en fait le triple effectivement. Il m'aura prit pas mal de temps et j'ai vraiment mis tout ce que je pouvais pour l'écrire. J'ai vraiment donné le meilleur de moi alors j'espère qu'il plaira!

Classé **T** : Pas de scène de sexe détaillée ou autre mais toujours avec de sujets peut-être un peu difficile à encaissé alors je préfère rester prudente!

Je pensais à 5 ou 6 chapitres mais peut-être qu'un septième serait le bienvenue, mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine! (je dis ça mais peut-être qu'il y en aura bien plus!)

Chapitre que certaines attendaient tout particulièrement! Même si beaucoup vont le penser, Zoro n'est pas OOC, ou alors je m'y prend très mal. Mais vraiment s'il pleure ou quoi que ce soit, c'est vraiment par douleur intérieur, car j'ai tenté de garder, malgré les circonstances, son caractère!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

...

POV Zoro

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le siège en cuir, attendant que le feu passe au vert. Je suis nerveux et pressé. Je souffle fort dans mes mains pour les réchauffer et un bruit de sirène me parvient tout juste avant qu'une ambulance double en vitesse la file de voiture. La vue de la camionnette blanche m'apporte un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le feu est toujours rouge et je commence à sérieusement m'impatienter. L'autoradio renvoie les paroles de _"Because"_ des Beatles et je me laisse bercer par leur voix suave.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 20h28

Je peux enfin appuyer sur l'accélérateur et ma vieille datsun des années 80 file sur les routes légèrement éclairées. Mes phalanges deviennent blanches et je relâche la pression que mes doigts administraient sur le volant.

La route est embrumée et je vois de moins en moins où je roule. Je suis obligé de plisser les yeux pour voir plus clair mais la neige continue de tomber doucement sur le par-brise déjà chargé.

 _"Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_  
 _Because the sky is blue... aaaaaaaahhhh..."_

Le ciel était tout sauf bleu. Oui, ce soir la nuit était particulièrement noire.

...

 _10 minutes plus tôt_

 _-LUFFY!_

 _Tous s'étaient retournés à l'entente du nom, faisant s'arrêter les jérémiades des deux imbéciles._

 _"Zo..Zoro!"_

 _-Putain...Lu...Mais...Est-ce que tu vas bien!_

 _Je m'étais exclamé précipitamment et il pourra rire de mon inquiétude, qui n'était pas des moindres. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est un sanglot étouffé suivit sans aucun doute d'un flot de larme qui me répond._

 _-Luffy...?_

 _Tous me regardent inquiet et je leur renvoie le même regard perdu. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que l'on avait des nouvelles de notre ami et je sentais bien que nos doutes n'étaient pas que notre imagination._

 _"Z...Zoro. Je..Je t'en supplie. Viens..Viens me chercher."_

 _Il était en panique totale, et je sentais mon sang bouillir à l'entente de la voix faible du brun._

 _-Où es-tu? Je viens immédiatement._

 _"A..A l'appa..appa..appartement. Mais..tu..il...faut..parce.."_

 _-Calme toi. Je comprend pas._

 _Je me suis levé pour aller chercher un manteau et mes clefs de voiture, gardant précieusement mon portable à l'oreille._

 _"Le..le laisse pas me refaire du mal..Zoro!"_

 _Je blêmis alors que mon cerveaux s'accrochait sur le "refaire". Refaire du mal? Cet enfoiré a pas osé?_

 _-J'arrive. Bouge pas, je suis là dans quinze minute._

 _"Dépêche toi, Zoro. Je veux pas..pas qu'il revienne."_

 _-J'arrive tout de suite!_

 _Je raccroche en me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée._

 _-Je vais le chercher! criais-je à l'attention des autres toujours dans leurs interrogations alors que je refermais déjà la porte derrière moi._

...

Je me suis maudit sur tout le trajet pour ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Ma conscience me criait qu'on avait raté quelque chose de très gros et très grave! J'aperçois enfin l'appartement où logent les deux amants depuis trois mois. La route est glissante mais j'accélère tout de même pour gagner, même ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Je me gare à l'emplacement le plus près du hall et je sors à la hâte.

Je cours jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et je n'essais pas d'appeler l'ascenseur, qui risquait de me faire perdre plus de temps encore. Je m'engage donc dans les escaliers pour une course jusqu'au troisième étages.

Arrivé sur le bon palier, je pars frapper à la porte n°4. Personne ne vient ouvrir. Je frappe plus fort encore.

-OÏ LUFFY! C'EST MOI! OUVRE!

J'entend un peu de mouvement plus loin et la voix de mon meilleur ami me répond derrière les murs de l'appartement

-Je...je peux pas m'approcher.

-Déconne pas, dépêche toi de venir ouvrir.

-Je..je peux vraiment pas, Zoro!

C'est quoi ce délire? J'inspecte rapidement la porte en bois et le verrou. Elle s'ouvre vers l'intérieur, super, ça me facilitera le travail. Bois massive, rien d'impossible.

Je prend quelque centimètres de recul et je porte mon poids sur ma jambe gauche, puis je donne un coup de talon puissant sur le bois sous la poignée. La porte bouge légèrement. Je ré-étire mon geste, quitte à alerter les voisins. Au bout de quelques coups de pieds, un craquement sonore puis un claquement surviennent et la porte s'ouvre en entier, percutant le mur de gauche.

Je reprend mon souffle et je fais quelques pas, tremblant, et refermant d'un coup de coude, la porte derrière moi. Je redécouvre rapidement la cuisine et je passe l'entrebâillement qui donne sur le reste de l'appartement.

Je me fige et mon cœur bat encore un peu plus fort. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je crois néanmoins qu'une nouvelle larme coule sur ma joue.

...

POV Luffy

...

Je pleure doucement, sans lever la tête vers mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'air tellement pitoyable que j'en ai la nausée. Il semble en état de choc. Faut dire aussi, si j'avais trouvé un de mes amis nu, recouvert d'hématomes et attaché, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis.

Je suis toujours assis sur le sol, le lit déplacé de quelques mètres, et nu comme un ver. Mon pantalon avait été envoyé bien trop loin pour que je puisse le récupérer et je ne pouvais enfiler mon haut, à cause des menottes à mon bras.

Zoro est resté sans bouger au moins une minute entière et j'ose enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

Oh...

-Nan...s'il-te-plaît. Ne..Ne pleure pas, Zoro.

Mais à la place de m'écouter il s'approche doucement, comme s'il voulait éviter de me faire fuir. Il s'accroupit face à moi et m'enlace doucement.

Je niche mon nez dans son cou et je le serre de ma seule main disponible. Je me permet d'éclater en sanglot tandis qu'il tente de se contrôler. On est resté là, comme des idiots, pendant un long moment.

Mais je lui rappelle qu'Ace peut revenir. Il frémit puis se tend au nom du brun, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais malgré ma remarque il reste encore un peu contre moi. Je ne fais pas de remarque quand je sens ses larmes couler sur ma peau.

-Quand..quand je pense que..que tu étais là.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et je lui chuchote de se calmer. On sait qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire et je voudrais tellement lui dire que..que..

-Zoro... Je suis tellement désolé. Désolé d'avoir été si absent, de vous avoir inquié..

-Idiot! Comme si on pouvait t'en vouloir alors que tu..que étais..

La fin de la phrase de vient pas. Il décide enfin à se lever et je lui fais un signe de la tête vers le dessus de la commode. Il comprend et passe sa main sur le dessus du meuble. Il trouve la clef et s'approche pour m'enlever les menottes.

-Cet enfoiré...

Les bracelets de cuirs tombent au sol et je masse mon poignet violet.

Le vert me tend mon pantalon et mon caleçon que je prend avec plaisir. Je ne manque pas d'apercevoir cet éclair de fureur quand il aperçoit mon corps criblé de coup. Je fais en sorte de rester face à lui quand j'enfile l'habit, pour qu'il ne puisse apercevoir mon dos...et mes fesses meurtries.

Je m'approche de l'armoire pour en sortir un pull et un manteau, je ne voulais pas rester ici une minute de plus.

J'enfile ce que je tiens et je chancelle légèrement en voulant m'approcher de Zoro. Il me rattrape de justesse, ce qui lui permet maintenant de se rendre à quel point j'avais maigrit. Je ris jaune quand il me demande si je mangeais correctement.

Si tu savais mon pauvre Zoro comment j'avais mangé pendant toutes ces semaines...

Il me soutient pour qu'on sorte de l'appartement. Je ne me retourne pas, ne laisse pas de mot, je ne regarde pas non plus la photo encadré à l'entrée qui nous montre, moi et Ace, au début de notre relation, quand j'étais encore heureux.

Quand on arrive sur le palier, je me rend déjà compte de différentes choses. Madame Sharley a changé de paillasson...

 _"Putain j'ai pas parcouru autant de distance du lit depuis plus de deux mois."_

 _..._

POV Zoro

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir t'allonger derrière?

-Nan. Ça ira, je veux rester à côté de toi.

Je ne dis rien, j'ai moi même envie de le savoir tout proche. Je rallume l'autoradio pendant qu'il s'attache. Il n'a pas prit d'affaires avec lui, il a vraiment tout laissé derrière.

Je lance le moteur et on sort peu de temps après de la place tracée en blanc. On fait à peine quelque mètres et je vois Luffy pleurer en regardant dans son rétroviseur. Derrière nous, la voiture d'Ace se gare juste là où j'étais moi même il y a quelques instants. Les réverbères éclairent le brun qui sort de sa voiture.

 _"Your lips are moving, I cannot hear_  
 _Your voice is soothing, but the words aren't clear"_

Cet idiot semble hurler quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas entendre. Il doit comprendre, ma voiture rouge d'époque est très reconnaissable...

Luffy pleure doucement et serre son petit corps de ses bras en se collant à la portière. Je ne dis rien mais les questions se bousculent encore en moi, et je crève d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui c'est passé. Mais peut-être le moment n'est-il approprié.

 _"Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right ?_  
 _Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight"_

J'aurais presque pu rire des paroles si la situation n'avait pas été telle. Je tente moi même de garder mon sérieux alors qu'on avance tranquillement sur les routes silencieuses. Il est bientôt neuf heures du soir, les familles doivent commencer leur repas de noël, tandis que je suis venu sauver mon meilleur ami d'un psychopathe.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Rentrer? Pour que les autres te voient...Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Tu sembles encore plus frêle que d'habitude, recroquevillé sur toi même.

 _"You don't look different, but you have changed_  
 _I'm looking through you, you're not the same"_

Tu as l'air fatigué, et ton visage a perdu tout la joie que tu savais si bien partager. A quel point as-tu changé ces dernières semaines? A quel point t'a-t-il détruit tout ce temps, sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire?

Je te caresse doucement les cheveux et tu te tends à ce geste. Je retire ma main, hésitant, regardant les traits de ton visage crispés.

Que t'a-t-il fait endurer? Mes yeux sont humides et mes mains tremblent. Je ne vois bientôt plus la route alors je me gare sur le parking de la station essence la plus proche, tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce que je fais.

J'appuie ma tête sur le volant et j'éclate en sanglot. Comment pouvait-on être si aveugle? Désolé Luffy, je n'ai pas réussis à me retenir aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais voulu te montrer mes faiblesses. Je n'arrive pas à tarir mes larmes et tes deux petits bras chauds m'entourent.

-Je suis tellement désolé..Zoro. Pardonne moi.

-Pou..Pourquoi t'ex..excuses-tu encore? C'est...c'est pas ta faute.

Je suis désolé de te faire pleurer, de te montrer à quel point ça me touche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'un truc comme ça t'arrive.

Tu me berces doucement alors que ça aurait du être l'inverse.

-Est-ce que ça va? As-tu mal quelque part?

Il baisse la tête et regarde la moquette de la voiture. Il se mord la lèvre du bas et hoche la tête de haut en bas. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt, mais il fallait prouver ce que ce malade lui avait fait. Il fallait...qu'il se fasse enfermer.

-Tu...tu veux qu'on rentre? Tout...tout le monde est à la maison. Tu..tu préfères peut-être aller quelque part en particulier?

-Nan, chez toi c'est bien. Mais on..on pourrait rester ici un moment?

J'hoche la tête et je prend mon portable. De nombreux appels... J'envoie rapidement un message au blond pour leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'on viendrait plus tard.

Je me positionne droit sur mon siège, regardant devant moi les rares voitures qui viennent faire le plein. Le temps passe, de longue minutes, dans un silence total. Une question en particulier me brûle les lèvres.

-Est-ce qu'il...est-ce qu'il t'a déjà...

Ma question reste en suspens, car je sais que tu comprends. Tu te tournes vers moi et je baisse les yeux. Je peux comprendre, si tu ne veux pas en parler.

-Ouai...

Peut-être aurais-je préféré ne pas savoir..

-Je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir été là...

-Tu n'y peux rien. C'est arrivé, c'est tout...

-Tu sais Lu'...Je suis tellement heureux de te voir.

Et encore plus quand je vois un début de sourire sur ton visage. Je t'enlace encore une fois, te serrant fort, me prouvant que tu étais bien là avec moi.

-On rentre?

A mon tour de sourire.

-Si tu veux. Pour le reste...

Je touche les bleus sur ses bras.

-Ça attendra demain. J'ai...besoin de dormir.

J'acquise et je tourne la clefs dans le contact.

...

POV Luffy

J'étire mes muscles endoloris et je baille en remontant la couverture chaude à mon cou. Une nuit complète de sommeil...

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, car quelque chose clochait. Je me redresse dans le noir de la pièce et je regarde autour de moi, mais la seule chose visible est le réveil sur la table de nuit qui indique 10:34. Je me lève à la hâte, me frayant un chemin lentement dans la pièce obscure pour ne pas me prendre un meuble.

J'atteint enfin une porte et je glisse ma main à l'aveugle sur ce qui me semble être un poignée.

La porte s'ouvre et je protège mes yeux de la lumière trop vive. J'avance de quelques pas et ma vue commence à s'habituer.

-Bien dormis?

Je tourne ma tête à droite pour apercevoir le vert occupé dans la cuisine.

Les souvenirs de la vieille me reviennent en trombe et je porte une main à ma tête. Je ne me souviens pas être venu jusqu'à l'appartement de Zoro et cela me perturbe beaucoup.

-Tu t'es endormis, alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici.

Je souris doucement pour l'attention mais je n'ose pas affronter son regard. Il y avait encore trop de choses qui ne pouvaient sortir de mon esprit.

-Où...où sont les autres?

Je lève la tête vers mon meilleur ami qui arrête de couper le thon qui gît sur la planche de bois. Il me regarde et je baisse de nouveau les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard.

-On..on a décidé d'écourter la soirée.

-Oh...je suis désolé, je voulais p..

-Arrête de t'excuser! Combien de fois je vais te le dire.

Je frissonne quand sa voix pleine de reproche s'énerve. Je tremble et je baisse encore plus la tête, contractant tout les muscles de mon corps par réflexe.

-Lève la tête, s'il-te-plaît, je suis pas ce connard.

J'ose lui jeter un coup d'œil et je me mord la lève du bas. Zoro... les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je souris tout de même comme un idiot. Faut croire que même les moments où il me faisait la leçon m'avait manqué.

Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux et je me rapproche du plan de travail où il est occupé à décortiquer ce pauvre poisson.

-Depuis quand tu cuisines?

-Depuis qu'un crétin de sourcil m'a dit que ça m'aiderait à me déstresser mais sans déconner ça me fait rien du tout.

J'explose de rire ce qui le fait sursauter.

-HAHA... ahah. Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'il te dit!

Je m'essuie une dernière larme en le regardant se débattre avec ce pauvre poisson.

-Nan plus sérieusement, je voulais te faire des onigiri au thon et maïs.

-C'est..pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim.

Sa surprise est totale.

-Vrai..vraiment? C'est bien toi qui me dit ça?

-Je suis très sérieux, je peux rien avaler.

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste et je m'appuie dos au plan de travail. Il fait de même et je sens que la discussion sérieuse approchait. Il me lance un coup d'œil espiègle mais je bouge pas, sachant que les questions allaient arrivé d'ici peu.

-Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et je le regarde effrayé.

-N..NAN! Je..je veux pas.

-Tu dois y aller! Regarde dans quel état tu es..

-Mais...je veux pas...je veux pas qu'ils voient ce qu'il..ce qu'il..

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me forcent à le regarder.

-Pour ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu dois y aller. C'est super grave tu comprends.

Je le savais depuis le début. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me fasse ausculter mais l'idée même me révulsait! Savoir que quelqu'un pourrait voir mon corps meurtrit, qu'il voit à quel point j'avais été faible, à quel point j'étais sale!

Je porte une main à ma joue pour toucher la peau bleutée qui me ramène au dernier moment passé avec le brun. Je frissonne en me remémorant la suite des événements.

-Je..j'aimerais me laver.

-Va te servir dans mes vêtements.

Je lance un vague merci alors que je me dirige vers sa chambre. J'en ressors quelque instants après avec des vêtements et une serviette de bain propre. J'entend l'eau du bain couler et j'en déduis que le vert a commencé à remplir la baignoire.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il me lance un mince sourire réconfortant et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux en passant à côté de moi. Je fuis immédiatement ce geste et il s'excuse en sortant de la pièce.

J'enlève hâtivement le boxer et le t-shirt avec lesquels j'avais dormis. Je passe doucement mes doigts dans mes mèches brunes.

Mes cheveux... Je ne voulais plus qu'on y touche. Quand _il_ me les agrippait, c'était pour... pour... Putain!

Je me précipite au dessus des toilettes à côté du lavabo alors que la nausée m'avait prise par surprise. Je vomis le peu de ce que mon estomac contient et je prie pour que Zoro n'intervienne pas... Mais évidement le bruit l'alerte et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvre et je pleure doucement alors qu'une nouvelle gerbe arrose les w.c

De là où il était..il pouvait...il pouvait...

...

POV Zoro

Le front appuyé contre le vitre j'observe la neige qui continue inlassablement de tomber. Je soupire en me demandant comment tout cela allait finir. Ça allait laisser des marques irréversibles, c'était certain.

Je tourne la tête vivement quand un bruit que je reconnais bien me parvient aux oreilles. J'accours vers la pièce non loin que j'ouvre à la volée.

Ce que je remarque d'abord est le corps agenouillé et nu du brun qui est penché au dessus des toilettes. Puis mon regard est attiré par les marques rose le long de son dos et particulièrement sur ses fesses. J'ai envie d'hurler mais c'est lui qui élève d'abord la voix.

-VA-T'EN! NE REGARDE P...

Il ne répond pas alors que ça bouche s'ouvre dans un geste désespéré mais son estomac n'a plus rien à recracher. Il tousse et reprend de l'air.

-S'il-te-plaît, ne me regarde pas, ne me regarde pas.. me supplie-t-il.

Mais l'idée de partir pour le laisser dans cet état était inconcevable. Alors j'agrippe mon peignoir accroché à la porte et je recouvre son corps avec. Il s'y protège et se recroqueville contre le sol, hurlant comme un désespéré. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et je regarde, comme un désespéré, mon meilleur ami en plein crise de panique.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et je regarde impuissant le corps frêle prit de spasmes et cette bouche qui hurle sa douleur. Je m'accroupie et je le serre contre moi, lui chuchotant que rien ne lui arriverait, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, cela aggrava la situation.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

...

POV Luffy

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlace, pas comme _il_ le faisait en me chuchotant des mots doux. Je ne veux plus être ainsi exposé et vulnérable. Pourtant le corps d'homme qui m'enserre ne semble pas comprendre alors j'en viens à des donner des coups au hasard, frappant de toute mes forces.

Il se recule et je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de tomber encore plus en sanglot. Je m'allonge sur le carrelage froid en me recouvrant du long peignoir, pleurant tout ce que je pouvais. Je voulais qu'il me laisse pour l'instant, j'avais besoin de rester loin d'eux, de me cacher. J'avais une furieuse envie de cacher ce corps. Une nouvelle nausée me prend quand je me rappelle que le vert avait vu mon corps blessé.

Le liquide transparent coule sur le sol et ma vue se brouille...

...

* * *

On finit sur une touche un peu triste... Luffy perd les pédales mais ça peut se comprendre! J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ressemble au plus à la réalité! Bien sûr je le répète, ce sujet ne me fait **pas rire** du tout! Je n'écris pas ça comme j'aurais écris un truc à l'eau de rose, avec les pétales et la petite musique!

Bref chapitre pas tout rose encore!

Au début de la fic, c'est bien la chanson **Because** des Beatles, mais la seconde partie, c'est **I'm Looking Through You** , toujours de ce groupe mythique.

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui me laissent leur avis!

Bisous à tout le monde et à un prochain chapitre! (Je ne pense pas qu'il arrive avant un moment, la rentrée approchant!)

mama


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Après une interminable absence, je sors enfin le chapitre 5 de Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et de votre patience, comme je ne suis pas une très grande rapide à l'écriture, mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'écrire.**

 **Réapparition de perso, et d'un nouveau couple dès l'entrée de jeu !**

 **J'espère que tout ceci sera de votre goût !**

 **Je remercie aussi celles qui me laissent des review, c'est tellement une joie de vous lire, tellement ! Je vous adore mes canards !**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 ** _chapitre 5_**

 ** _..._**

-Je pense qu'il va mieux en ce moment.

Le blond sourit et se penche pour embrasser ma clavicule. Je caresse ses mèches, geste que je me suis interdit de reproduire chez le brun. Les conséquences que cela produirait me reviennent en mémoire.

-Ça fait combien de temps maintenant?

-Six mois, murmurais-je entre deux grognements.

Six mois... Six mois qu'il était sortit de l'enfer où on l'avait laissé. La réhabilitation avait été très dure au début, et des traumatismes se font très vivement ressentir encore maintenant.

Tout d'abord, Luffy ressent un dégoût très prononcé de lui-même. Il n'ose plus se regarder dans une glace, une vitre, en photo... J'essaie de le complimenter au mieux, pour qu'il n'est plus cette répulsion en se voyant, mais c'est encore rester vain.

On ne peut plus se permettre de le laisser seul car si ça arrivait... ce serait une crise. Comme c'est déjà arrivé une fois, je sais assez bien de quoi je parle. J'avais voulu sortir faire quelques courses, alors il s'est réveillé seul dans l'appartement. Le drame. Il était devenu fou, criant et cognant la tête au mur. Le maitriser avait été terriblement dur, on avait eu à le faire à deux avec Usopp.

Et en contradiction, être au milieu de la foule le terrifie encore plus. Au point qu'il reste collé à moi quand l'on sort. Et sortir au milieu d'autre personne ne datait que de trois mois. Avant cela, il ne sortait pas, ou seulement en voiture, accompagné de moi ou des autres.

-Tu penses trop, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres. Tu as déjà fais énormément pour lui. Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

-Tu m'as toi aussi.

-Nan. C'est différent, tu le sais bien.

Il sourit doucement en glissant ses mains à mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et je le laisse me toucher à sa guise. Ses fesses claquent doucement contre mon bassin alors que ses doigts retracent le dessin de mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche et je mordille son pouce en le regardant dans les yeux.

Parler de sexe devant Luffy était devenu tout particulièrement tabou. On ne parlait non plus de ce bâtard d'Ace. Si cela venait à arriver, ça lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs et il s'effondrerait en larme.

On avait réussit à trouver une situation stable depuis deux mois, alors on veut le préserver au mieux, et le temps fera sont effet, même si l'on sait qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qui lui était arrivé.

Sanji soupire et je l'interroge du regard. Au lieu de me répondre, il se relève et descend du lit.

-Tu fais quoi?

-J'arrête tu es ailleurs, c'est agaçant de voir que tu ne penses qu'à ça dans ces moments là.

Il est vrai que mes pensées étaient constamment monopolisées par lui, à un point que je ne faisais presque plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour.

-Tu as été là pour lui quand il en avait le plus besoin, et je sais qu'il t'en est profondément reconnaissant. Mais je voulais..qu'on se retrouve un peu tous les deux. On se voit moins...intiment en ce moment.

Il rougit et je souris. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre qu'on fasse du mal de cette façon à quelqu'un qui nous est cher.

-Je suis désolé. Avouais-je sincèrement.

Il enfile son caleçon et monte à genoux sur le lit puis s'approche et se met à califourchon sur mes hanches. Je me relève un peu et il vient poser ma tête dans son cou. Je savoure le moment en l'enlaçant doucement et nous tombons tous les deux en arrière dans les draps. Il continue de me caresser les cheveux pendant que je repars dans mes pensées.

Combien de fois ai-je pensé que c'était de ma faute, combien de fois me suis-je blâmé pour ce qui lui était arrivé... Trop peut-être, malgré qu'une part de moi, toute petite, me criait que je n'y étais pour rien. Sauf qu'une partie bien trop énorme me hurle que j'aurais dû défoncer leur porte, que j'aurais dû aller le secourir. C'était injuste pour lui, il nous a attendu si longtemps.

Je m'en veux tellement...

-Chuuuut. Arrête de penser à ça.

-...j'ai rien dit.

-Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'en ai les oreilles qui sifflent.

Ses jambes s'enroulent aux miennes et il me pose une bise sur le front.

-Comment je pourrais arrêter de penser à ça? Je peux pas, c'est juste...ça m'obsède, j'y pense tout le temps. Je sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement perdu.

Il rigole doucement et je me sens vexé.

-Tu te moques de moi? grognais-je dans son cou, vexé.

-Idiot, tu te rends donc pas compte de tout ce que tu as fais pour lui? Il te doit tellement, c'est grâce à toi qu'il va en partie mieux aujourd'hui.

Je ferme les yeux car je n'y crois pas trop. Le temps a fait beaucoup, et il en faudra encore beaucoup pour que cela s'estompe d'avantage.

Je commence à m'agacer de mes questions et je renverse le blond sur le dos. Je coupe ses grognements en posant ma bouche sur la sienne, doucement, et il répond de suite au baiser. Je crois que ce soir, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de douceur.

...*...*...

-Tu risques..d'avoir un peu chaud tu penses pas?

Il secoue la tête alors je n'insiste pas. J'avise la fermeture remontée jusqu'au cou par les 30° qu'il fait dehors.

-On y va?

Je suis tout de même content de voir son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre qui remonte doucement, très doucement, mais sûrement. Je ferme mon appartement et on part à pied jusqu'au centre ville, bondé de monde en ce milieu d'après-midi. Bondé, je précise bien bondé. J'arrive pas à réprimer ma joie de le voir heureux de sortir. Ça va de mieux en mieux et je m'en réjouis totalement.

On arrive dans l'avenue piétonne, où les personnes faisaient le tour des magasins, une glace ou un cornet de chichi à la main. Je ne dis rien quand Luffy vient plus près de moi et on avise les magasins et leurs soldes. Je vous entend, vous derrière. Mais c'est quoi ce cliché? Les hommes aussi peuvent sortir faire les magasins!

On parle de tout, de rien, des gens qui passent, des futurs événements à ne pas manquer, du temps agréable. En faite, on se parle comme de vieux bon copains. Comme avant.

\- Usopp ne viendra pas ce weekend.

\- Ah! S'exclame-t-il surpris. Il ne rate jamais nos soirées télé-pizza-bière-consoles!

\- Ouai ... Mais l'état de sa mère a empiré. Je crois que son cancer du sein ne s'améliore pas.

On reste tous les deux silencieux à cette remarque. On vit tous des moments difficile en ce moment, on fait avec, on accepte ce qu'il nous arrive et on se soutient du mieux que l'on peut.

\- J'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

\- Moi aussi.

La mère d'Usopp nous a tartiné nos tartines de confitures quand on était gosse, alors je crois que ça nous ferait mal à chacun d'entre nous...si quelque chose arrivait.

\- Bon une glace ça te dit?

Au vu du sourire qu'il me lance il a l'air plus que partant. Je me dirige vers le premier stand que j'aperçois au loin, suivit du brun.

...

POV Luffy:

Je suis heureux d'être là en compagnie de Zoro. TRES heureux! Je le colle peut-être un peu trop, et il n'est pas du genre tactile mais...ça me rassure.

Pour l'instant, l'idée de la glace froide et fondante dans la bouche me fait baver et encombre mon esprit bien assez vite. Quelqu'un nous bouscule en passant et je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Des mèches brunes et un visage souriant me passe sous le nez. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je tremble quand un nez coloré de taches rousses se tourne dans ma direction. J'ai arrêté de marcher.

Un visage inconnu est maintenant en face de moi.

\- Excusez-moi, avec la foule tout ça...

\- Non...pas de soucis.

Fausse alerte. Je me suis fait une fausse frayeur. Je respire bien trop bruyamment pour si peu. J'ai besoin de Zoro.

Sauf que lorsque je me retourne..il n'est plus là. Zoro...Zoro... Je m'affole, les gens autour de moi ne s'arrêtent pas, bousculent, se font encore plus nombreux. Pourtant je me sens seul au milieu de tout ce monde. J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression de me noyer.

Je reçois des coups de coude, de genoux, d'épaules. Et tandis que je cherche une tête verte dans la rue, les personnes se fraient un passage et je subis leur allers et venues. J'étouffe. Je cherche encore mon ami du regard, affolé.

Je pleure. J'ai peur. Je me baisse et je me recroqueville sur moi même, entourant mes genoux de mes bras, le nez entre les jambes. Les personnes au dessus ne me voient pas et je me prend d'autre coups. Je reste comme ça plusieurs minutes, en entendant de temps en temps des "excusez-moi" ou des "pardons" qui me sont concernés.

Je prend ma tête entre mes mains. Je cris, certains se retournent, d'autre doivent me prendre pour un fous. Mes cris et mes pleurent continuent. J'ai horriblement peur, je me sens oppressé, seul, en danger. Alors même si je sais que c'est irrationnel, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis à porter de coups, comme avant. Des souvenirs douloureux me reviennent en mémoire, ceux de ses mains à lui, qui m'atteignaient.

La masse noire m'effraie, je me sens perdu, vulnérable.

Une ombre s'avance cependant devant moi. Je l'ignore, je balance toujours mon corps d'avant en arrière en pleurant.

\- Luffy ?

Je lève la tête et mes pleures deviennent des spasmes et je tends les bras vers l'homme en face de moi.

\- Luffy..qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul ici? Il s'agenouille devant moi, affolé de me voir dans cet état.

\- Law...Law... Mes paroles ne sont que des murmures alors qu'il me serre contre lui. Tu es revenu... murmurais-je entre mes sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on t'a agressé?

\- Oh mon dieu Law. soufflais-je très bas.

\- Calme toi.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa main caresse mes mèches... IL le faisait aussi. Ce geste...

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Je me relève dégoûté et effrayé. Je pousse les personnes devant moi, je cris, je les écarte de mes faibles bras. Je cours devant moi sans m'arrêter, car j'ai besoin de respirer, besoin d'air, d'espace. Les personnes s'écartent sur mon chemin, d'autre rigolent en me voyant. Ça me fait encore plus mal... Je veux juste fuir, qu'on me laisse, qu'on ne me touche plus, que mon corps souillé n'apparaisse plus aux yeux de tous.

Dès que je sors, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut voir cette horreur sur moi, cette saleté incrustée...

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, d'être en même temps insignifiant aux yeux des autres, mais que d'un autre côté qu'ils peuvent deviner ce qu'il m'est arrivé juste en me voyant. J'ai peur de ça, de cette vérité, de ce passé...

Je rentre dans ce qui me semble être un parc d'enfant, étrangement vide par ce beau temps. Je suis fatigué de ma course alors je me laisse tomber sur le premier banc à ma disposition et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, sans même savoir comment rentrer.

...

Une main me caresse le bras, j'ouvre les yeux, encore ensommeillé, et je vois une tête verte penchée sur moi.

\- Hey, me fait-il à demi-voix. Ça va? On a eu du mal à te retrouver. Tu m'as fait une frayeur.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, qui semble essoufflé, et j'aperçois une silhouette derrière lui. Law, main sur les genoux reprend sa respiration. Je n'arrive pas à le lâcher des yeux.

Il lève la tête et nos yeux se croisent, mais je n'ose maintenir le regard, et je me réfugie dans les bras de Zoro.

\- Désolé, j'ai gâché notre après-midi.

\- Tu as rien à te reprocher.

Il me tend une bouteille d'eau que j'attrape volontiers et je la vide rapidement. Je me suis redressé et je me laisse tomber contre le dossier du banc, main de chaque côté de la tête comme si j'étais pris d'une grosse migraine.

-Je suis..tellement tellement tellement con. Je suis qu'un abrutit putain.

\- Dit pas ça.

\- En attendant je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils vous arrivent à vous deux.

On se tourne tous les deux vers Law. Law.. ça fait déà plus de deux ans que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Nous avions coupé toute relation ensuite.

\- Longue histoire. murmurais-je. Tu es revenu dans le coin? Je ne savais pas.

\- J'ai tenté de t'appeler, me lance-t-il.

Zoro nous lance des regards puis soupire.

\- Bon je pense que je vais vous laisser.

\- Zoro..!

Il me lance un mince sourire, et je lâche la manche que j'ai agrippé.

\- Je serais pas loin, envoie moi un message.

Il ose faire ça. Il ose me laisser avec lui... Il a toujours rêvé que je me remette avec Law. Celui s'avance et se poste devant moi. Jean noir et débardeur, toujours avec ce style de mauvais garçon. Ses bras dévoilés prouvent qu'il s'est tenu en forme depuis tout ce temps et qu'il a prit en masse musculaire. Ses yeux et cheveux sont toujours les mêmes. Noir.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu. J'ai changé de portable..récemment. J'ai perdu l'ancien. mentis-je sans conviction.

\- T'en fait pas.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici? Il sent que la situation m'exaspère, je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis revenu à la fac du coin, il y a plusieurs semaines.

Je le regarde sans vraiment assimiler. Il est ... de retour? Définitivement?

-Oh... pourquoi?

\- J'ai pas été...un élève exemplaire. Même si j'avais le meilleur niveau, mon comportement ne correspondait pas vraiment à leurs attentes.

Je rigole plus pour moi même. Il a toujours eu le sang chaud, et s'attirait facilement des ennuis. Faut croire que ça non plus n'a pas changé.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis mon départ.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il sourit et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me vaut cette chance.

-Tu as vachement grandis, tu ressembles beaucoup moins à un gamin qu'avant.

\- Cool.

Son sourire se fane.

\- Tu m'en veux encore?

\- D'être partis du jour au lendemain ou de ne pas m'avoir laissé de nouvelles? lançais-je d'un ton épineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé qu'on se tienne au courant? A part se faire du mal? m'assène-t-il

Il marque un point sur ce coup.

\- Bon on va pas rester là pendant des heures. Je t'emmène manger quelque chose?

\- Il est encore tôt.

\- L'heure de manger.

Je le regarde perplexe. Combien de temps ai-je dormis?

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- 19h30.

Je le regarde étonné. Je comprend mieux pourquoi ils sont si essoufflé. Je m'excuse de l'avoir inquiété mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Il me fait un signe de tête de le suivre.

Le problème est que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à quitter l'appartement du vert, même pour un soir, sans les autres. Tremblant, j'attrape mon portable pour avertir Zoro.

L'avertir que je vais passer la soirée avec Law.

...

* * *

 **Je suis assez fière d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre qui traîne depuis des semaines entières. J'ai un plan bien établit de la suite, alors ça devrait pas tarder à ce point (ça se compte en semaines tout de même chez moi) .**

 **C'est "un peu" plus doux comme chapitre cependant, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y mettre un petit bout de ZoSan, oui je suis irrécupérable :')**

 **Le retour de Law, beaucoup l'attendait, et on a pas finit de le voir!**

 **J'espère que cette suite aura été du niveau de vos attentes!**

 **On se retrouve pour un futur prochain chapitre !**

 **XoXo**

 **Mama**


End file.
